<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, courage, and red cherry pie by mikunicchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128971">Love, courage, and red cherry pie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi'>mikunicchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a season's tale [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of drabbles set after <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015047">love is simple with you</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>a season's tale [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love, courage, and red cherry pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>I. More than anything</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t exactly a known fact but Ohno didn’t like rain. No, he didn’t hate it. Ohno didn't hate anything. Hate was such a strong emotion and Ohno refused to hate something. He just liked somethings less compared to those he loved passionately. The rain was one of those. It was simply because he loves the sea and when it rains too much, he just can’t sail. Nothing more, nothing less.</p><p>Ohno didn’t like rain. However, the first time he saw <em>him,</em> it was raining.</p><p>It was raining today too, Ohno realized sleepily. He found himself smiling slightly. The sound of raindrops hitting the window and Sho’s soft snoring was the only sound that could be heard in the room. He turned around and snuggled closer to Sho’s warm body as Sho wrapped his arms around Ohno unconsciously.</p><p>The rain he didn’t like once became something he now cherished. Cause he found something he loved more than the sea itself. Ohno smiled softly before he let the sleep claim him once again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>II. The scent he loved</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Days in Yakushima passed slowly as they didn’t have much to do. It still rained, but it was welcome as they snuggled each other under the covers.</p><p>Sho buried his nose to the crook of Ohno's neck. It has already become an action that he loved and did often. Sho loved Ohno's natural, unexaggerated, comforting scent. It made everything better, and Sho was sure that he could distinguish that scent everywhere no matter what.</p><p>Ohno's body was heavy and unmoving due to sleep. It had become such a normal thing to have him inside his arms and so close to him. Sho certainly loved it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>III. He is the rain</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A sigh escaped from Sho's parted lips as he looked at the heavy rain beating the pavement harshly. The weather forecast was wrong, unexpectedly so, and trusting that, he didn't bring an umbrella. Nino and Jun left earlier when it wasn't raining, and Sho had a feeling that both of them knew about the upcoming rain. He was still unable to read the weather in Yakushima.</p><p>He wanted to go home. Should he risk getting wet and getting a cold? Either way, he just couldn't keep standing under the roof of the office.</p><p>He was ready to step into the rain when he saw Ohno.</p><p>Sho blinked with surprise, as Ohno walked towards him. He was wearing his nylon raincoat and was holding an umbrella. He smiled when he stood in front of Sho.</p><p>"It's raining," Ohno said, instead of greeting Sho, as if this explains everything.</p><p>And despite the words sounding rather out of place, Ohno was right. It was raining, and the rain meant Ohno.</p><p>Sho smiled, taking the umbrella from Ohno. "Thank God, it's raining," he answered Ohno while he pulled the latter under the umbrella and stealing a quick kiss from his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>IV. Pork and radish mille-feuille</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ohno has always been neutral towards cooking. He neither liked it nor hated it. If someone asked, he would say that it was only a necessary thing in order to stay alive and not to live off the take-outs.</p><p>From the begin with, Yakushima wasn't as rich as Tokyo, option wisely. He liked it. It was less intimidating than Tokyo in every way. He didn't have to accommodate to anything other than his own freedom, thus, he likes it very much.</p><p>When Sho came into the picture, he was intrigued by the man, who was very different yet similar at the same time. And from some point, Ohno didn't mind accommodating to Sho and Sho's needs because that felt right.</p><p>When he heard the door opening, Ohno smiled.</p><p>"Tonight's dinner is pork and radish mille-feuille," he said as a way to welcome him.</p><p>The tired expression on Sho's face changed immediately to a thankful and relaxed smile.</p><p>Ohno surely didn't mind accommodating to Sho's needs, as long as he kept smiling at him like that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>V. Missing him</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Compared to Ohno, Sho was someone who could keep working without stopping for an eternity. It was the year-end and all of the three members of the small office had to stay behind to sort out everything before the deadline. Despite the fact that Yakushima branch was small and worked more leisurely compared to Tokyo or Osaka branches, they still had a lot to do.</p><p>Thus, Sho had been working non-stop, supervising everything twice and making sure that there’s no problem before they submit their results.</p><p>It continued for two weeks to sort out everything and when Sho returned back to his home, he was dead tired, crashing directly to his futon even without eating. He was getting old, he thought as the fatigue attacked him.</p><p>The room was silent, so was the next room. Today wasn’t raining, Sho thought blearily, as it was one of the rare sunny days. Ohno must have gone to sea and probably won’t be coming back until next day.</p><p>Sho sighed. He hadn’t managed to see him for two weeks, spare the small moments of dinners they shared together. Sho knew that it can’t be helped, but he so desperately wanted to see him now. He pouted. He didn’t have enough energy to get up and go to the fishing port.</p><p><em>Tomorrow,</em> Sho promised himself. Tomorrow he was going to see Ohno.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>VI. Hard to resist </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sho was already sleeping when Ohno got back home. Apparently, Sho didn’t even have the energy to change his clothes as he simply crushed onto the futon and probably fell asleep instantly. Ohno sighed. It was a good thing that Sho was such a hardworking person but still, he worried about him.</p><p>Ohno closed the distance and knelt next to Sho. He put the blanket on which was tossed aside and brushed the bangs that fell onto his eyes.</p><p>“You worked hard, Sho-kun,” Ohno whispered and leaned to place a soft kiss onto his forehead.</p><p>“Satoshi-kun…”</p><p>Ohno’s eyes widened, thinking that he woke Sho up, but no. He was still sleeping peacefully, and Ohno smiled. “You are so hard to resist,” Ohno whispered, before snuggling under the blanket and wrapping himself around Sho.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Sho woke up with his arms wrapped around Ohno, to his surprise. But then again, it wasn’t a surprise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>VII. Cherry pie</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ohno was unexpectedly a sweet-tooth. Sho too loved sweets almost as much as him but there was no way he could match Ohno. So when he saw the red cherry pie, inside the small bakery of the island, he couldn’t help himself. Sho smiled lovingly as he looked at the cartoon bag in his left hand. He couldn't wait to see Ohno's smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>VIII. Love is simple when I’m with you</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was Sho’s idea to watch the sunrise because well... It was simply romantic. He thought Satoshi would refuse but he had agreed in an instant, which lead them to that moment. Thus they were sitting on a blanket on one of the less-visited beaches of the island. The sound of waves hitting the shore was securing the atmosphere around them to be as they sit side by side, holding hands. The sun was about to rise from the horizon and the air was chilly. The blanket they wrapped around their shoulders were guarding them against the cold. Satoshi’s warmth was radiating next to him, and Sho leaned his head to his shoulder.</p><p>“Satoshi-kun.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I have always thought that love would be more complicated,” Sho started, snuggling closer to Ohno. “But when I am with you…” Sho trailed off. He found Ohno’s hand under the blanket, intertwining their fingers. “Love is very simple with you,” he sighed, getting more comfortable with Ohno.</p><p>Ohno didn’t say anything, as he chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around Sho’s torso. He tilted his head, planting a soft kiss to Sho’s hair. “Love is simple with you, Sho-kun,” he murmured, showing no intention to move away from Sho.</p><p>Love was simple, only because they had each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>